


But You Never Really Show

by TimidTurnip



Series: The Roof was on Fire [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Time Bottoming, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, to many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidTurnip/pseuds/TimidTurnip
Summary: Peter has fallen in love with Wade, which was supposed to fix everything but Wade is still dying and he doesn't know how to fix it.





	But You Never Really Show

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooo. So. This sort of just happened. If you're returning to the story please notice the bump in the rating and tags! Because seriously it's mostly smut.  
> Beta'd by the lovely Emzilla97

Time is running out. It's obvious even if Wade refuses to admit it. The man can hardly move anymore, his joints stiff with the invasive flowers spreading through every inch of him. When you look at his arms, if you didn’t know any better, you would think you were looking a some very visible veins but Peter knows better. He knows those are the flowers growing beneath the skin. They’ve done everything they could think of to ease the pain, halt the growth. For a while, Wade had the brilliant idea to chop his limbs off knowing he could grow the limb back fresh without the hindrance of flowers. 

That is no longer the case, the speed with which the flowers grow means that any limb that has to be regrown has to do so over budding flowers. It was more than alarming the first time Peter stopped by to find Wade missing his left hand and in its place a large red spider lily. He’s really starting to hate the sight of that flower.

The thing is though, over the past year of their relationship Peter has truly fallen in love with the man, to the point where he can’t picture his life without him. He wants Wade there when he’s old and graying. Peter wants that so badly he would do _anything_ to get it. It’s just, Wade should be cured if Peter loves him back, right? That’s how it’s supposed to work. Everything they’ve read about Hanahaki says so. 

So why isn’t it enough? Why isn’t his love enough to save the man before him? 

The soft rise and fall of the man’s chest below his head from how they are stretched out across the couch tells Peter that Wade is close to falling asleep. As close as he is going to get anyways, the pain doesn’t really allow it these days. Most nights Wade just stays on the couch watching TV till dawn. He hardly even moves. It makes Peter’s heart ache, missing the way Wade used to thrash around and make animated gestures with everything he did.

Finger’s brush along Peter’s cheek, featherlight. Wade never seems to willing to push his luck, every touch even after all this time is still hesitant. Peter pushes up into the touch so that Wade’s palm cups the entirety of the side of his face. It’s strange to think back on a time when he always used to push Wade away and now he’s starved for the man's touch. He wants those hands on him at all times. 

The thought has him crawling up the couch, pushing Wade’s hood back and capturing scarred lips with his own. Wade pushes up into the kiss, his hand falling to Peter’s hips and pulling them closer. Peter darts his tongue out and is rewarded with the feeling of Wade licking up into his mouth. It stokes the fire burning inside Peter and he pushes forwards, demanding more from the kiss and inches his hand lower so he can press his palm along the length of Wade through his pants. Only Wade is completely soft. 

Wade pulls back from the kiss, gulping for air. “Baby, I don’t think, I mean it’s not... I don’t think I can.”

Peter pulls back from Wade and sits on his heels between the spread of Wade’s legs. “Huh? You don’t want to?” That would honestly be a first.

By the redness of Wade’s face though, it’s something more than just not being in the mood. Peter rubs his hands up along Wade’s thighs, itching for some physical contact.

“I, uh, it seems like little Wade is offline these days. The flowers just aren’t letting that happen anymore.” Wade says, avoiding eye contact like admitting this was the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to him.

Trying his best to be accepting of the situation, Peter smiles as he says, “That’s okay, we can just keep watching TV.” 

This doesn’t seem to be the response Wade was looking for because he goes wide eyed and panicked. It disappears just as quickly, Wade taking on a calm demeanor as he blurts out, “you can still fuck me, though.”

That has Peter climbing off of Wade and the couch. What does Wade think of their relationship that he would say something like that? Peter is in this for more than just sex.

“Why would I do that if you’re not going to enjoy it?” Peter asks, dread replacing his earlier arousal. 

The question seems to genuinely confuse Wade, “because you would enjoy it?” Wade snorts out a laugh like the whole situation is nothing but a joke. “It wasn’t an issue last time.”

“I thought you were enjoying yourself,” Peter can feel his voice rising to a near yell, but he can’t seem to hold himself back. “How many times have you let me?”

The guilt on Wade’s face is answer enough. Peter feels like throwing up. Peter always takes the lead, it’s always what _he_ wants and Wade just passively going along with it.

“I still liked it!” Wade argues. “I like making you feel good, why does anything else matter in the equation?”

“Of course it matters!” Peter yells back, his fists clenching tightly enough that his nails are digging into his palm. “I fucking _love_ you and don’t want to be amoung the list of people to have just _taken_ something from you. I don’t want to be hurting you.” Peter thinks he might cry.

It’s not fair that Wade isn’t looking at him, he has his eyes glued to the TV instead. “It’s not taking if I give it to you.”

“That’s a load of crap!”

“Everything I am is yours.” Wade sounds so quiet in comparison to Peter’s raised voice. 

“And what about me?” Peter huffs out, “I tell you I love you. That I give myself to you, yet you never demand anything from me. You never even ask to see me.”

“I don’t want to inconvenience you. You have school and work. You’re Spider-man, it’s not like you have a lot of free time.”

“That’s not it,” Peter can feel the tears streaming down his cheek and he can feel the way a sob is building in his chest. There is a good chance he’s punctured his palms with his nail with the they feel wet with blood. “You don’t really believe I love you.”

“I do…” Wade tries to argue but it ends up sounding weak.

“If you did you would be cured.” Which is something Peter has been trying not to say since he first told Wade he loved him three months ago. It took everything to admit that he had fallen in love and yet every time he’s uttered the words it seems to fall on deaf ears. 

“It’s not that simple.”

A sob breaks free, and it opens the gate for everything he’s been denying himself these past few months. He can’t breathe. He can’t. It’s too hard. The ground comes rushing up as he drops to his hands and knees and clutches at the carpet. He forces out his worries between the sobs, “I don’t want you to leave me. I don’t want to watch you die.”

If he could, Peter likes to think that Wade would come to him and wrap him up in his arms. As it is all he can manage is to roll off the couch and land on the floor with a thump. He keeps up a string of gentle calming words, that have Peter crawling over to him so that he can curl into the man’s side. Peter buries his face into the crook of Wade’s neck and lets out the last of his tears.

Wade’s fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of Peter’s neck, twisting and untwisting. The rhythmic feeling of the action brings Peter back to himself. When his breathing is back to a steady pace, Wade breaks the silence. 

“I do know you love me. I do. It’s just, I can’t help but think it’s not the same.”

Peter does his best no to let his emotions overtake him again. “That’s not fair.”

“I know,” Wade wallows, his fingers twisting once more in Peter’s hair. “It’s just, I would do anything for you. Anything to keep you safe.”

“Who are you to decide I don’t feel the same? That my love isn’t on par with yours?” 

Wade untangles his fingers and smoothes his hand down the back of Peter’s neck as he lets out a long suffering sigh. “I’ve wanted you for so long. You just, you don’t know what that feels like. To want something so unattainable and just when you think it’s out of your reach it plops down in your lap. I’m not sure I’ll ever really believe you love me. You just, you want so badly to save me and if that means convincing yourself that you’re in love with me, I think you’d do it.”

“But I _do_ love you.” It comes out as plea, like Peter could still make Wade believe. If he hadn’t just spilled all of his tears he was certain he would be crying all over again.

“I know but you’re tough and you’ll get over me.”

Peter can’t help the way his body trembles, “I won’t.”

“You will.”

“No one else is gonna show up in a banana costume on my birthday just because.”

“Of course not, that’s tacky.”

“I like your tacky.” 

Wade snorts out a laugh that turns into a hacking cough, petals spilling from his lips. Trying to help sooth, Peter rubs along Wade’s chest in a way he’s learned the man likes. He does want to save Wade, he’s not wrong about that, but can’t he be in love too? Is that such an impossibility? The light from the TV flickers across the floor and Peter doesn’t know how to hold onto this moment. To not let Wade slip away from him.

“Baby boy, I think you should go.” Wade whispers out, his voice hoarse from coughing. 

Peter’s head snaps up, he searches Wade’s eyes for something. Hoping to find some lie hidden in their depth, perhaps. That Wade really does need him. Won’t send him away.

“Is that really what you want? Because I can get out the banana costume. We could have a fruit party.”

“ _Fruit Party_ , you really get me. Like hands down,” Wade laughs, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

“So let me stay.”

“No, I don’t think we should prolong this any longer. You need to leave and you really shouldn’t come back.” 

Clutching his fists in Wade’s shirt, the need to smack the man is a hard one to fight. Peter has to stop himself from yelling, instead speaking through gritted teeth. “You can’t mean that.”

“Go home.”

“Wade.”

“ _Please, Peter.”_

Releasing his grip on Wade’s shirt, Peter pushes up from the floor. He can’t believe Wade is doing this. Wants him to go. It stings. No, it’s like a gaping wound got torn in his heart. _Leave._ That word feels a lot like death.

Picking up his keys and wallet from the counter as he goes, Peter walks in a trance as he leaves the apartment. He stands in the hallway not knowing which way to turn. This is what Wade wants. In the end Peter’s love wasn’t strong enough. 

Peter’s fist is through the wall before he knows he’s thrown the punch. The drywall splits easily around his fist when he does it again. It’s really telling that no one pokes their head out of their apartment to check on the ruckus Peter is making, everyone having long since gotten used to having Wade as a neighbor. 

In his heart Peter knows, he knows it’s enough. Peter thinks that there isn’t a lot of things he’d be willing to bloody his hands over but it would be worth it to keep this. That there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Wade if only he’d ask. Maybe that’s the problem. Wade never asks for anything, acting like the little smidge he gets is enough. 

Wade deserves the whole world. 

Deserves everything Peter has to offer and more. Peter just has to show him that it’s okay to want from him. That he will gladly give into any demand of Wade’s.

He stalks back into the apartment, letting his keys and wallet fall to the floor. Wade’s head snaps up from the floor, Peter can see him wince. As he stalks over to where Wade is still on laying he kicks his shoes off, not caring where they land. Popping the button on his pants, Peter watches as Wade’s eyes widen as he drops his pants to the ground. His shirt follows shorty, leaving him standing over Wade in just his boxers. 

“You never ask. You just let me do what I want, so what I want is for you to tell me what to do. I want every dirty thought you’ve ever had, I’m going to do it all.” Peter feels out of breath, like he ran all night to get back to Wade. 

Wade makes a choked off sound. 

Before he can lose his nerve, Peter pushes his boxers down to the ground and kicks them away. He lowers himself so that he’s straddling Wade’s hips and starts to stoke himself. It doesn’t take much to get Peter hard, not with Wade under him looking like a snack Peter wants to devour. The way Wade’s shoulder stretches out every shirt he owns should be illegal. Peter pushes up the bottom of Wade’s shirt, exposing the expanse of Wade’s stomach. It’s all hard lines and Peter can’t help the way he licks his lips at the sight. 

“This is a stupid plan.” Wade croaks out. 

“Since you think mostly with your dick, this is the perfect plan.” Peter retorts, his hand quickening as he pushes the shirt up further, getting an eyeful of Wade’s nipples. He can’t help but lean forward and take one into his mouth. It’s not easy for Peter to pull himself back but Peter taking his fill of Wade is not what this is supposed to be about. So he sits back and forces his hands to drop down to his sides. The sight of Wade’s nipple red and shiny from his mouth tests Peter’s resolve. His cock is leaking, and he wants to buck forwards and run it along Wade’s abs. Even though he can feel the fact that Wade’s cock remains flaccid underneath him, he can tell by the way the hungry look Wade gives him that he isn’t unaffected. 

“Come on big guy… What have you always wanted me to do?” Peter rocks his hips forward loving the way Wade watches the motion. He’s never asked Peter to bottom, never even brought the subject up. The way his pupils dilate as Peter rolls his hips, knowing full well the way it must look to Wade, has Peter questioning why that it is. It’s obviously something he wants.

The whole thing seems to have fried Wade’s brain, so Peter tries again. “I want to give you everything. So tell me, what do you want? Nothings off limits.”

Wade can’t seem to decide where to look, his eyes dart over the expanse of Peter’s exposed chest and down the length of his legs. He slowly raises his hands up off the floor and runs them up along Peter’s thighs, his thumbs rubbing along the inner most part. It draws a whine from Peter as he pushes into the touch. He’ll never get tired of the way Wade’s hands feel on him. 

“I don’t know where to start. I just want what you want.” Wade mutters, his fingers tightening a fraction, making small indents in Peter's skin.

"That's a load of bullshit." Peter rolls his hips again. "I know you've thought up all sorts of nasty stuff you’d want to do to me. You never act like your opinion matters, well. I want it. I've never had it dirty so show me how it's done." 

Wade worries his bottom lip, his eyes shut tightly as he contemplates what Peter is telling him. Peter can tell when he comes to a decision, his eyes flying open. 

"Go grab the lube from the nightstand, there's a bin under the bed. If the contents don't scare you off then bring that too."

Peter jumps up and is racing down the hallway as fast as he can go before Wade can get another word in and change his mind. He doesn't even bother turning on the lights, knowing his way intimately by now to the bedroom.

The lube is easy enough to find, they’ve used it enough times, the box under the bed a little less so. Peter feels a little ridiculous having to drop down flush with the floor and wiggle under the bed naked so that he can reach it. It's not that big, only a bit bigger than a shoe box. When he opens the lid he finds an odd assortment of colorful shaped objects in all sorts of shapes and sizes. He only knows what the ones shaped like dicks have to be, the rest is a mystery. He’s not sure why some would need straps or wires.

It doesn't matter though, he's willing to learn. Closing the box back up, Peter tucks it under his arm and brings it back out to Wade. Given the expression Wade gives him he didn't actually think Peter would bring it. It has Peter turning bright red knowing full well that Wade knows he's never gone past plain old vanilla sex.

He fidgets with the end of the box, uncertain of how to continue. 

"Pull me over to the couch?" Wade prompts. 

Setting the box down on the couch cushions first, Peter lifts Wade by hooking his arms under his armpits and dragging the man over to the couch so that he is propped up with his feet stretched out in front of him across the floor. Peter settles in his lap, wrapping his arms around Wade's neck and capturing his lips in a quick kiss.

"Anytime you want to stop, we can." Wade says, his lips moving along Peter's.

"I know. Just tell me what to do."

A shudder runs through Wade's body, "put the box down by me. Grab the lube and turn around."

Quick to comply, Peter takes the lid off the box and sets it down on Wade's right side. He grips the bottle of lube a little too tightly as he turns around so his back faces Wade. 

"Lean forwards, ass in the air." Wade prompts.

Peter's breath hitches, he hesitates just a second before doing as Wade asks. He has his face pressed down into Wade's shins, his legs are spread open wide to accommodate Wade's massive thighs between them. He can't help but keep his hips low, he knows Wade likes his ass, it's another thing to shove it in the man's face. No one has ever had such a view of Peter.

"Gotta get it higher than that." Wade smacks lightly at Peter's ass cheeks. 

Face heating up, Peter lifts his hips higher, thankful that there is only the light from the tv to illuminate. They stay frozen like that, one of Wade’s hands resting gently on Peter’s hip. Slowly, Peter eases into the situation and the tension bleeds from his shoulders. He didn’t even realize how rigid he’d gone. But Wade still does nothing, says nothing, just waits. It has Peter fidgeting, thinking about things Wade might ask of him. What he might pull from the box. It has Peter’s cock hardening between his legs.

Which must be what Wade was waiting for. His hand slips down between Peter’s legs and he cups Peter’s balls in his palm, rolling them. The contact draws a moan out of Peter, his legs widening as his back arches into the touch. 

“Fuck, you look so good Petey.”

Which is something Peter can’t really believe. He feels stupid, back arched, rocking into Wade’s hand. He feels wanton. Slutty. The thought that Wade is making him feel like this makes him feel desperate, his cock leaking. He wants to touch himself, he wants Wade to move his hand up and grip his length. The sound that comes out of his throat must convey his need because it has Wade chuckling and pulling his hand away. Which wasn’t what Peter was going for, his hips trying to chase the contact. 

Wade holds Peter’s hips still, his grip firm. His voice is a low rumble, like he’s barely able to contain himself. “Still got that lube? Cause I wanna see you open yourself up for me, sugar lumps.” 

The bottle is still clutched in Peter’s hand, he swallows nervously as he opens the cap. He can’t believe he’s about to do this, he’s only fingered himself a handful of times and now he’s going to do it with his ass in the air for Wade to watch. To much lube comes out onto his fingers when he squeezes the bottle, it drips as he shakily brings his fingers up through his legs and smears it across his hole. He rubs in small circles, trying to get himself to relax. He likes this part though, the anticipation before having that first finger sink in. His legs tremble and he wishes he could stop it, that he could be confident about this for Wade. 

He pushes in with one finger, just getting the tip in. The feeling is weird but still pleasant, it always makes him want to shove another finger in right away but Peter knows from experience that’s not a good plan. So he wiggles the finger around, moving it gently in and out. A little more goes in each time. He does this until he has his finger down to the knuckle. He has to remember to breathe. 

Wade shifts behind him, sounding fucked out. “Fuck baby, do another.” 

Which Peter is all to willing to do - he pulls his finger free and lines up a second one before pushing back in. They go in easily but still sting. He can’t help but take up a quicker pace this time, pumping his fingers in and out until he has them both up to the knuckle. It’s tough not to be a little rough with himself, he imagines that Wade would be like that. Gentle but firm, pushing Peter because he knows that he can take it. 

Pushing his fingers in as far as he can, he crooks them and rubs until he finds the spot that has him moaning like a cheap hooker. He does it again and again, his hips rocking in time with the thrust of his fingers. Like every time he does this, he thinks of Wade’s fingers instead of his own. Thinks about how much larger Wade’s would be and finds himself pushing in a third just in the hope that is would be that same as two of Wade’s. He doesn’t even ease his way in, just pushes the three in as far as he can in one thrust. He sobs as he pulls his fingers back, thrusting them back quickly. It aches. 

Wade’s hands are warm, kneading the flesh on both sides of Peter’s ass. He pulls apart Peter’s cheeks apart and makes a low groan. “Pull your fingers out for me, Sweetheart.” 

It’s harder than Peter wants to admit to listen. Whining, he pulls his fingers free. He feels empty and the need to come is strong. Wade’s thumbs rub along Peter’s rim and Peter pushes back against them hoping to get them inside. Instead, Wade tugs his rim open, spreading Peter as wide as he can go. Peter's vaguely aware that he's been babbling non-stop, a mix of begging for more and just saying Wade's name over and over. If only Wade would just push inside him, it's crazy that they are only doing this now and there is no chance for Peter to feel Wade's cock splitting him open. Not that he's certain he would be able to handle that, the times he's gotten the chance to take Wade in his mouth always ended with Peter gagging at the halfway point. His jaw aching with what he could fit. The thought of that inside his ass is daunting.

One of Wade's hands disappear and Peter can hear him rummaging around in the box. The anticipation of what Wade could be selecting is near torture. 

"Hand," Wade grunts out. 

Peter has his hand stretched back instantly and Wade shoves something long and bumpy into it. Taking a look at, Peter can see that is indeed long, looking to be nine inches in length, it's smaller at the tip but gets larger through a series of bumps that go along the entire length. The end looks to be the width of three of Peter’s fingers before flaring off into the base. Peter has never owned or been with anyone that owns sex toys. This is very new territory.

Wade's hands are back on Peter's ass, tugging his rim back open. "You have to lube it up and then let's see how much we can fit inside you, eh?"

It takes Peter a couple tries to pick the bottle of lube up off the floor with the way his fingers shake. Eventually he does and liberally coats the length of the toy. Taking a deep breath, and trying his best not to over think what he's about to do, Peter positions the tip of the toy. It glides in easily, his hole loose and relaxed. The appreciative noises that Wade makes has Peter pushing further. Nothing has been this deep inside him before, the feeling is foreign but Peter knows that is already something he could get addicted too. The bumps push along his insides and Peter might just die from the experience. 

It starts to become too much to fast, so he switches to doing smaller thrusts, working a little more inside each time. He wants to take more into himself and be good for Wade, impress him. 

Which he thought he was doing a good job of so it's hard for Peter to understand why Wade is suddenly pushing Peter away. It takes him a moment to register that Wade is speaking and telling Peter to turn around. Leaving the toy inside of himself, Peter crawls forward enough that he can turn himself around and crawl his way back up Wade who is making grabby hands at him. He's pulled into Wade's lap, their lips locking. All Peter can do is try to keep up as Wade licks along and into his mouth. He bites and nips at Peter's lips, one arm wrapping around Peter's middle while the other takes hold of the base of the toy. 

"Come on, Sugar lips, I wanna watch you ride it." Wade gasps out between kisses.

The way Peter is pressed up against Wade doesn't leave much room to move but Peter does his best. His cock rubs against Wade's abs every time he shifts forwards. He lifts himself up and rocks back onto the toy. When Wade nudges down his chest and takes one of Peter's nipples in his mouth, it has Peter gasping out and coming across Wade's stomach. 

He slumps down against Wade, resting his head on the man's shoulder. He feels wrung out in the best sort of way. If you asked him to do basic math, Peter wouldn't be able to answer. 

Wade is rubbing soothing circles into Peter's back, making gentle words of encouragement. He's gentle as he pulls the toy free from Peter and drops it to the ground. Peter clenches around nothing, he doesn't know how he feels about the way his body feels fucked out and empty.

As he comes back down to earth it becomes apparent that Wade is very hard against his thigh. At least he hopes that's what it is, he has been mistaken before. So he pulls back to get a better look and sure enough Wade is definitely, unmistakably tenting his pants. 

"Huh," is all Peter can think to say.

Wade seems just as perplexed by the sudden appearance of (what Peter refuses to ever call) little Wade. It seems all Wade can also think to say is also just, "huh."

Hooking his fingers in the band of Wade's pants, Peter pulls them down enough so that Wade's cock springs free. Peter gives it a tentative stroke and watches the way it twitches in his hand. 

Which earns another, "huh," from the both of them.

Well, even though he just came, Peter is not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. So he scrambles back off Wade and as quickly as he can snatches the lube from where it was dropped earlier. He tugs until Wade's pants are down around his thighs before all but dumping the rest of the bottle over Wade's cock. He strokes the length of it to spread it around, Wade watching with a look of utter fascination. 

"Wade," Peter says as he moves to position himself over the man's cock. It's larger than the toy but damn it all if Peter isn't going to do this anyways. "I need you to know that I would never let anyone else do this. That I will never not want this or get over it. That you mean everything to me." Bracing himself with one arm on Wade's shoulder and the other keeping Wade's cock where it needs to be, Peter pushes down. There is a moment of panic on Wade's face as if he means to stop Peter but instead his arms snake around Peter's back and he pushes up into Peter. 

There is a moment where Peter thinks he might break, that he wasn't made for this. Wade is just too big. He can't. There are tears in his eyes, he tilts his head skyward to keep them from falling. He takes in a shaky breath and pushes down as Wade pushes up. They go slowly, Wade pulling out a little sometime before pushing back in. The moment seems to go on forever but then just like that he's flush with Wade's lap. It's in. He did it.

He breathes again and can feel himself relax. The pressure still feels intense but manageable. Peter can do this. He lifts himself up, his thighs tensing as he does. It’s hard for him to gauge how far he should pull off, not wanting Wade to slip out of him. He whimpers as he snaps his hips back down, moving too fast. It doesn’t stop him from repeating the motion, his desperation getting the better of him. 

Wade makes a gentle shushing noise, kissing into the crook of Peter’s neck as he takes hold of Peter’s hips and takes control of the rhythm. He rolls Peter’s hips, gets him to draw up higher than he dared before sinking back down. It has Peter impossibly hard even though he came less than ten minutes ago. He still aches, Wade feeling impossibly large but somehow that’s become part of the pleasure. The idea that he has all of Wade inside him is heady, it draws another whine from him. 

“You’re doing so good, honey. Just like that,” Wade groans out. “You feel so good. Fuck.”

There are going to be bruises on Peter’s hips. He’s always associated the mottled purple marks with the failure from letting an enemy get too close but these, Peter will wear them with pride. He wants them everywhere. Wants there to be bite marks across his skin. Wants to be able to see every caress from Wade across his skin.

He must say some of this out loud because the next thing he knows Wade is leaving hot marks across his skin along his collarbone. He’s nudging Peter’s head back and sucking marks up the length of Peter’s throat where everyone will be able to see. It has Peter babbling for more, more, more. 

Wade’s thighs tense and shift beneath him, the only warning Peter has before he’s flipped onto his back. Wade arranges Peter’s legs up over his shoulders before pinning Peter’s wrists up above his head. He dives in for a demanding kiss, his hips snapping forward and taking on a brutal pace that has Peter shaking. It doesn’t take long for Wade’s pace to turn erratic and the thrusts shallow. Wade bites into Peter’s shoulder, his hips rocking through his orgasm before going still. 

Wade is panting as he pulls out of Peter, a trail of semen trickling out as he does. Peter whines at the loss, he’s so close and he’s empty too soon. Wade doesn’t leave him wanting long, moving down the length of Peter’s torso til he has Peter’s cock in his mouth. He swallows it down in one go, hollowing his cheeks as he shoves three of his fingers into Peter’s eager hole. It only takes Wade rubbing just right along that spot twice for Peter to spill himself down Wade’s throat with a harsh shout. 

Peter is rubbing along the back of Wade’s bare head just trying to regain his breath, his brain having gone to mush. Even though Peter has fantasized about Wade doing what they just did numerous times, Peter is surprised at just how much he loved it. His dick slips free from Wade’s mouth with a dirty popping sound. Wade refuses to move and instead nuzzles his face into the crook of Peter’s hip bone. Which ends up being quite ticklish and has Peter wheezing with laughter and trying to kick Wade away. 

Which only seems to spur Wade on, his fingers ghosting up along Peter’s sides and attacking just under Peter’s ribs. Peter howls with laughter and flails around in an attempt to get away. He ends up using his thighs to flip himself and Wade over so he’s sitting on the man’s chest with his arms pinned to his sides. 

“That’s a really dirty game you’re playing there.” Peter scolds, shaking his finger in Wade’s face. 

“I just love watching you squirm, honey bunches.” Wade smiles sweetly. 

Even in the low light, Peter can’t help but notice that Wade looks different. Where before you could easily make out the vines in his neck now there is nothing. It gives Peter a sense of hope that has him tearing Wade’s shirt in half to see if he can find any evidence of those poisonous flowers that would dare take Wade away from him. 

“Whoa, already wanting round two. Damn babe.” Wade coos, helping Peter by shrugging off the remnants of his shirt. 

Running his hands along Wade’s torso, Peter says in awe. “They’re gone.” 

“Huh?” Wade props himself up on his elbows and looks down at where Peter has his hands running along his chest. 

There are tears falling from Peter’s eyes. His voice in disbelief as he says, “I love you. I was starting to think I was broken, that I didn’t have enough love to give you. But look at you! I’m in love with you and I don’t have to lose you. I love you and it worked.”

Sitting up, Wade tightly embraces Peter against his chest. Peter clutches back just as tightly, sobbing as he does. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.”

“You’re such an asshole, of course it would take getting to fuck me to make the stupid fucking flowers disappear. Always thinking with your dick.” Peter laughs between hiccuping out more sobs. His nose is running and frankly he feels pathetic. He feels wrung out and ready to sleep for a week. 

The thing is though, Peter knows it was his fault. That he was holding himself back from giving himself fully to Wade, keeping up that last barrier. The sex was just the catalyst for Peter to stop pretending and finally let go.

And now he gets to keep Wade.

Wade doesn’t call Peter out on it though, he just laughs. “Of course, I’ve got a magic dick. We should have known it was the answer to all our problems.”

Peter groans knowing full well that Wade will reference his dick being magic for the rest of eternity. Great. 

Well, at least the sex _is_ that good.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say for myself. I kinda just word vomited this out. Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr! ](https://thetimidturnip.tumblr.com/)


End file.
